Life Is A Highway
by ltjvt1026
Summary: Gibbs reconncects with someone from his past. Gibbs/OC. If you follow my story "El Viejo" you know who Gibbs meets again. If you have'nt been following along, why not? Chapter 2 is up. Please R
1. Here

**Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna do it. We've all been around here long enough to know the deal. 'Nuff said.**

**Authors Note: **Firstly, I'd like to thank everybody who read "Driving Miss Jenny". It sparked the biggest one day reader load of any of my stories to date. I wish I could figure out why and do it again! This story was inspired by a comment that **BAMACRUSH **made in her review of "Driving Miss Jenny". The story takes place after the episode "South by Southwest". It involves Gibbs and an OC I created for my story "El Viejo". Ellie Foster AKA "the nice nursie" is her name. If you're unfamiliar with her you could read the chapter "DIY" from "El Viejo". Also the story "The Blues Brothers". Thanks for stopping in. Enjoy the story.

**Spoilers: **Um, do I really have to write something here?

'_Life's like a road that you travel on One day here and the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind'- _Chris LeDoux, "Life is a Highway" , 1999

**Maricopa Medical Center, Surgical Waiting Room, Phoenix Arizona 1530hrs**

Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was bored. He was waiting for a chance to talk to Sheriff Clay Boyd. Boyd had been shot in the leg while helping Gibbs and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo protect Dina Risi. Ms. Risi stumbled into a conspiracy being perpetrated by a mining company. This caused the death of an NCIS Special Agent. It also caused Gibbs to shoot down a helicopter using a Winchester rifle belonging to Sheriff Boyd. Once Gibbs talked to Sheriff Boyd, he'd rejoin DiNozzo. Tony was currently with Dina Risi. They were at a local motel awaiting the arrival of the US Marshalls who would take over the protection detail for Ms. Risi.

Normally Gibbs would be able to wait with no problem. For some reason, this afternoon he was antsy. He'd already read two magazines and was currently trying to further occupy himself. The only other thing to read was a hospital promotional brochure. Jethro absently leafed through the brochure.

_Stats, bullshit, bullshit. Ah, staff pictures._

Gibbs flipped thru the pictures section, stopping on the second page.

_NAH can't be._

But it was. The hair was a little gray, but the eyes were still the same, bright and lively. Gibbs' gaze went to the caption under the picture.

_**Ellie Foster, Director of Nursing**_

"Agent Gibbs?"

Jethro looked up. A nurse in green scrubs was standing in the doorway.

"Yes."

"You can see Sheriff Boyd now."

"Thanks."

Gibbs dropped the brochure and rose to his feet. He followed the nurse down the hallway to a private room. Inside Clay Boyd was sitting up in bed.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Sheriff. How's the leg?"

"Hurts like a bitch."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Least it was a through and through. 'Coulda been worse."

"True. By the way that was a great shot you made to bring down that chopper. Nice to be lucky."

Jethro shrugged.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Used to do it for a living. Marine sniper."

Now it was Boyd's turn to chuckle.

"I'll be go to hell. Well, bad luck for the dirtbags. How's your witness?"

"DiNozzo's sittin' on her waiting for the Marshalls to show up."

Sheriff Boyd made a 'get out of here' gesture'.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for? I'm good thanks to you. Get goin'. Pleasure to have worked with ya. Take care of yourself."

Gibbs moved forward and shook hands with Boyd.

"See ya around Sheriff."

**Office of the Director of Nursing, 1550hrs**

After leaving Sheriff Boyd's room, Gibbs stopped at the Nursing Station for the floor. He asked the nurse on duty how to get to the Director of Nursing's office.

Now he was standing looking thru the glass door at a secretary fielding phone calls and typing on a computer. Gibbs' normal decisiveness seemed to have taken the afternoon off. He walked past the door and leaned against the hallway wall.

He remembered the last time he and Ellie went out. Ellie just heard she'd gotten the job as head trauma nurse. Gibbs told her they'd celebrate. Not that he felt like celebrating. Regardless, Ellie picked a nice restaurant. She wore the ubiquitous 'little black dress' and Jethro wore his 'court suit'. They'd been having a good time until Gibbs' pager went off. Gibbs excused himself and made a call. When he came back he told Ellie that he and Mike Franks would be leaving for Washington in the morning. There was some type of flap on. They cut dinner short and went back to Ellie's. The next morning Gibbs woke her with a kiss and told her he'd try and get back before she left for Arizona. It didn't happen. There'd been a few months of cross country phone calls, but schedules interfered on both ends. It ended with a whimper rather than a bang.

_C'mon Leroy, this ain't high school. Go on in there and say hello._

Gibbs pushed off the wall and walked into the outer office. The secretary looked up from her computer.

"Can I help you sir?"

Gibbs decided the semi-official way would cut through the 'gate keeping'. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his credentials, flipping them open. The secretary's eyes widened.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Is Ms. Foster in?"

"Yes Sir. Should I…"

The secretary reached for the intercom.

"Not necessary, miss. I'm an old friend from California. Just point me to her office."

"Second door on the right. It should be open."

Gibbs gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. There really is no problem. I was in the area and realized Ms. Foster worked here. Just gonna say hello."

Jethro turned down a short hallway and stopped at the second door on the right. Ellie Foster was sitting at her desk typing on her computer. She was still the same. Totally focused. Unless you spoke or touched her, she'd never know you were there. Ellie looked good. Dressed in business casual, her hair was still shoulder length and still as curly as it was back in the day. Her dark eyes were squinting slightly. As she typed, a bracelet on her right wrist jangled. Dolphins chased each other around her wrist. Gibbs smiled.

_She's still wearin' it. Damn._

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where a guy could get a Band-Aid around here?"

The clicking of keys stopped immediately. A pair of dark eyes looked up meeting a familiar pair of piercing blue.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey Ellie."

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"Had a case outside of Scottsdale. The Sheriff I was workin' with got wounded and wound up here. Saw your picture in the hospital brochure. Here I am."

Ellie got up and came around the desk standing in front of Gibbs. She grasped his hands looking intently into his face.

"You know, I should be really pissed at you. No word for God knows how long and now you just appear in my office."

Jethro looked a little sheepish.

"Well, would it help if I told you that between my job and three ex-wives I've been a little busy?"

"_**Three**__ ex-wives?"_

Gibbs smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm a serial offender. Cured now though."

Ellie couldn't help but grin.

"Well, that explains the gray hair. So, do we have time to catch up or do you have to rush off?"

"Let me make a call and I'll tell you."

Gibbs flipped open his phone and hit a speed dial button. Two rings and an answer.

"_Yes Boss."_

"Did the Marshalls get there yet DiNozzo?"

"_Uh-huh. Just left. They'll be in touch._

"Okay. Can I trust you on your own for a couple of hours? I ran into an old friend and I'd like to catch up some."

"_Boss, I'm hurt. You know I'm the soul of caution. I'll be fine."_

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I'll meet you back at our hotel later."

"_Okay Boss."_

Gibbs flipped his phone shut.

"Looks like I've got some time to kill. How does dinner sound?"

Ellie went back behind her desk, saved her work and shut down her computer. She picked up her purse. As she came back around the desk she stuck her arm thru Jethro's.

"Lead on kindly light."

**A/N:** I was shooting for one chapter with this. As usual there's too much story in my head for one chapter (sigh). Looks like it's gonna be at least two. The balloon beckons. Heed the balloon.


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: **As Dom DeLuise so eloquently put it in 'History of the World Part 1', "the Muse is upon me!" This means a quick update for you, my faithful readers. While romance is _not_ my forte, this chapter pretty much demands it. So, I'm gonna pull my hat down tight and give 'er a shot. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

**Spoilers: **Just to be safe, I'm putting "Hiatus". Seriously, is there anybody who reads this fandom that _doesn't _know Gibbs got blown up?

"_There was a distance between you and I A misunderstanding once but now We look it in the eye"- _Chris LeDoux, "Life is a Highway", 1999

**Maricopa Medical Center Parking Garage, 1610hrs**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ellie Foster walked arm and arm into the medical center's parking garage. Ellie looked at Gibbs.

"My car or yours?"

"Gonna have to be yours. I flew in with Sheriff Boyd on the LifeFlight chopper."

Ellie frowned, her Director of Nursing persona coming out.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that. The flight nurse or the crew should have…."

Ellie trailed off as she noticed Gibbs' smirk. Then she smiled.

"Riiiiight. I guess I should rephrase. They shouldn't have _let_ you do that. I'm going to have to have a talk with my flight nurse."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't. The pilot was a former Marine Cobra pilot. He pulled rank on your nurse."

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. Okay, no rip for the nurse."

As they talked, Ellie guided Gibbs to her car, a red Toyota Camary. Ellie held up her keys.

"Who's driving?"

Jethro snorted.

"You are. I know jack about Phoenix."

"Okay. Where would you like to eat? Better yet, _what _would you like to eat? Mexican? Italian? Chinese?"

Jethro snorted again.

"I'm in Arizona and I'm not gonna have Mexican? I don't think so."

Ellie smiled.

"Mexican it is then. Hop in."

During the ride they stayed on safe topics. The day, meeting again the way they did and their favorite Mexican dishes. Ellie was surprised at Gibbs' knowledge. Back in the day he hadn't been that fond of Mexican food. Ellie pulled into the lot of a restaurant about two miles from the hospital.

"Here we are, 'Los Dos Molinos '. Their food is great.

**Los Dos Molinos Restaurant, 1715hrs**

The place was busy so they'd had a drink at the bar while waiting for their table. The talk had moved on to work. Gibbs filled Ellie in on the events of his and Franks' trip to Washington, Franks' subsequent retirement and Jethro getting his own team. Ellie spoke about her job as head trauma nurse and getting her Masters and eventually getting the Director of Nursing job.

Now they were checking the menu at their table while the waitress was getting them another drink. Gibbs shut his menu. Ellie shook her head.

"Same old Gibbs."

"What? I know what I like. No reason to flip through the whole menu."

"Okay wiseguy, what are you having?"

"The ceviche, it's made with shrimp. Then the carne asada with grilled scallions and rice."

"Hmmm. Sounds good. Order that for me too."

The waitress arrived with the drinks. A Dos Equis beer for Gibbs and a Tequila Sunrise for Ellie.

"Can I take your order now?"

Based on the girl's accented English, Gibbs decided to take a shot and switched to Spanish.

"_We'll have the ceviche, and for our main course the carne asada with grilled scallions and rice."_

The waitress grinned.

"_Anything else, Senor?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_I'll get your ceviche and then put in the order for the carne asada."_

"_That'll be fine."_

Ellie stared.

"When did you learn Spanish?"

"Couple of years ago, I spent four months in Mexico."

"Working?"

"Not exactly. It's sort of a long story."

Ellie grinned.

"Well, we're supposed to be 'catching up', so tell me."

Gibbs sighed.

"Okay, here's how it started….."

When he got to the part about the explosion, Ellie's eyes widened.

"_You got __**blown up**__?"_

A couple of people close by looked up.

"Hey, keep your voice down. I'm okay now."

"But what about then?"

Gibbs continued his story. When he got to the part about having to go through the whole Shannon/Kelly experience again, Ellie reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Jeez Jeth, that must have been horrible."

"Yeah, it was. Then the powers that be decided to let the Cape Fear blow. That was the last straw. I retired. Went to Mexico. Except my Director didn't put the paperwork in. Just put me on vacation. Then Ziva got herself in a jam and I went back. Been cuffin' and stuffin' ever since."

Dinner arrived at that point and was as advertised, great. Desert was strong Mexican coffee and flan. During dinner they'd talked of work colleagues.

"What about your partner, Agent DiNozzo? You haven't mentioned him."

"Tony? He's not really my partner. He's…….I guess if you pinned me down he's my protégé. He took over the team when I 'retired'. When I finally pack it in he'll take over. He's worked with me the longest. Matter of fact he could've had his own team if he'd wanted it. He decided to stick with me though."

"Sounds like he's pretty loyal."

Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah, my 'faithful St. Bernard'."

He proceeded to tell the story of how that particular nickname came to be. The bill came and was paid. Jethro and Ellie walked out to the car. Ellie fidgeted with her keys.

"Do you need to get back to your hotel?"

Gibbs looked at his watch.

"Nah, if anything I probably could get away with 'Cinderella liberty'. Our flight doesn't leave 'til ten tomorrow morning."

"'Cinderella liberty'?"

"Yeah. In the Marines it means your pass is only good until midnight. You've gotta be back aboard by then."

Ellie played with her keys some more.

"Sooo, how about a drink. My condo is fifteen minutes from here."

"Sure, a drink sounds good. Got any bourbon?"

"Yes I do. I even have real coffee and a coffee maker now."

Gibbs smiled remembering the first time Ellie had invited him to her place for coffee.

"In that case, what are we waitin' for?"

**Ellie's Condo, 2230hrs**

Ellie's place was on the sixth floor of a large high rise. Once inside, Ellie got herself a beer and Gibbs poured himself two fingers of Jim Beam. They adjourned to the screened in lanai and sipped their drinks. Sitting side by side on a couch, Jethro put his right arm up on the back and Ellie slid closer.

"This is nice."

Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah. El, I've got something' I need to say."

"Sounds serious."

"It is, sorta. I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't make it back before you left for here. But mostly I'm sorry I let you slip away. I never really thought about it 'til today. We would have been good together, I think."

"Jeth, there's no reason for you to be sorry. I didn't exactly push the issue. You were starting a new phase of your life and so was I. Plus the whole long distance thing….."

"Yeah, but there are hospitals in DC too. I coulda….."

Ellie put a finger on his lips.

"No coulda, shoulda, woulda, mister. Things work out for a reason."

Gibbs took hold of the finger on his lips and kissed Ellie's palm. She gave a little shudder. Gibbs gave her a small smile.

"Whatta ya say we move this inside?"

Ellie smiled back.

"What about your 'Cinderella liberty'?"

Jethro grunted and pulled out his phone, flipped it open and hit the speed dial button. One ring.

"_Boss?"_

"Sittin' staring at your phone DiNozzo?"

"_Nooo. I was just emptying my pockets when it rang."_

Gibbs snorted.

"Riiight. I'm bunkin' out tonight. I'll meet you at the airport in the morning."

Across town Tony DiNozzo looked at his phone like it had suddenly grown ears and a tail.

"_Okaay Boss. I guess I'll pack your stuff then."_

"Thanks Tony. I'll see you in the morning."

Gibbs flipped his phone shut.

"Now, where were we?"

**Ellie's Condo, the next morning, 0545hrs**

Jethro's eyes snapped open. Drunk, sober, or hung over, Gibbs woke at the same time every day. He never needed an alarm clock. The weight of another body laying on him entered his consciousness.

Ellie.

Her legs were tangled in his; her upper body pressed into his, her head was on his shoulder. Gibbs smiled in the morning darkness. They may have been apart for many years, but their bodies remembered. Now all he had to do was get up. It wasn't going to be easy. Jethro shifted slightly to try and slide himself out from under his partner.

"Where do you think you're going Gunny?"

"Uh, to check on my clothes?"

"I put 'em in the dryer about an hour ago."

Gibbs looked at her with a 'what the hell' expression. Ellie grinned.

"You must be getting old Jeth. You never even moved when I got out of bed."

Gibbs sighed.

"It ain't the years, it's the mileage."

Ellie's face got serious.

"You weren't trying to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

_The thought had crossed my mind._

"No. I am gonna make coffee though."

"Okay, I'll take a shower and make breakfast."

Gibbs got up and went to the kitchen. He set up the coffeemaker and turned it on. Then he headed back down the hallway towards the bathroom.

**Lobby of Ellie's building, 0745hrs**

Gibbs convinced Ellie that driving him to the airport wouldn't be practical. She had to be in work by eight thirty. So they were sitting in the lobby waiting for Gibbs' cab. Gibbs spotted it first and stood. Ellie got up and stood close.

"Don't be a stranger Jeth. Call me, even if it's six months, a year, two years, whatever. Call me."

"Okay El. I promise."

Honking from outside.

Ellie leaned in and kissed him hard.

"Fair winds and following seas, Gunny."

She spun on her heel and walked away.

Gibbs watched her go. He walked out to the cab and got in. Time to go back to work.

**A/N: **There really is a Mexican restaurant in Phoenix called Los Dos Molinos. I've been told that fics about our favorite agents and OC's being romantically involved aren't popular. Whatever. Hopefully if you got this far you enjoyed it. If so please leave a review. I like reviews (what author doesn't).


End file.
